


Misja

by Myst7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Naruto w akcji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misja

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Izzie   
> Długość: drabble, 100 słów   
> Ostrzeżenia: AU

Granica była coraz bliżej. Naruto nie mógł powstrzymać budzącego się w nim podekscytowania. Jeszcze chwila, a ukończy misję i pokaże temu wrednemu, drepczącemu mu po piętach dupkowi, że jest od niego lepszy. Niestety, nie przewidział, że shinobi z Kiri mogli ich wyprzedzić i z pełnym impetem wpadł w zastawioną pułapkę. Nie panikował. Unik, odbicie, kontratak. Wszystko robił automatycznie. Może właśnie przez to nie zauważył przymocowanych do drzew wybuchowych notek.   
— Idiota — skomentował sucho Sasuke.   
Naruto zmełł w ustach przekleństwo na widok wielkiego, czerwonego _Game Over_. Z wściekłością łypnął na drugą część ekranu, gdzie Sasuke z gracją ominął zasadzkę i ukończył misję.


End file.
